In Love With A Werewolf
by IIMackieII xo
Summary: Alex Falls For Mason, But When Juliet Is His e.x. Returns, Things Don't Go Well. Who Will Mason Pick? Alex Or Juliet? Who Does Mason Love Truly In His Heart?
1. Chapter 1: I Love You, Alex

**In Love With A Werewolf**

**Copyright 2014©**

**By: IIMackieII xo**

**Alex Falls For Mason, But When Juliet Is His e.x. Returns,Things Don't Go Well. Who Will Mason Pick? Alex Or Juliet? Who Does Mason Love ****Truly ****In His Heart? He's Too Nice Than To Break A Girl's Heart.**

_A/N: Please Review, Favorite, Or Follow! Thanks._

**~Chapter1: I Love You, Alex~**

**~~Transylvania~**

"Mason! What Are You Doing? Can't You See The Way I Feel About You?!"  
"Alex, I-I, I Didn't Mean It. Something Just Came Over Me."  
"Forget It! I Never Want To See You Again!" As Alex Flashed Out.  
"Alex….."Mason Thought, "What Am I Gonna Do Without You?"

**~~Next Day~~  
~SubStation-10:00 A.M.~~**

Mason Walked Around Outside The Subshop. As He Saw Alex Walk Out, He Came Up To Her.  
"Alex, We Need To Talk."  
"I'm Not Interested About What You Have To Say." This Was Alex's Stubbornness.  
"Please Alex! Just Hear Me Out."  
"Fine."  
"I Don't Know What Came Over Me When We Were In Transylvania, I Don't Love Juliet Anymore! I'm In Love With You."  
"How Am I Going To Know if You Aren't Lying?"  
"The True Love Necklace. If You Put It On Me And It Glows, You'll Know I'm Telling The Truth."  
"Ok, But Where Do We Find It?"  
"Transylvania."  
"Ok. My Wand Was Taken Away Because They Don't Want me to See You, So We Need Max To Tag Along."  
"Ok. You Should Go Get Him, I Don't Want Your Parents To See Me."  
"Wait. I'll Have Max Flash Me Out Here, Try To Make A Distraction."  
"Ok, I'll Try, Love."  
"Don't Call Me That British Guy, I Don't Know If You Truly Love Me Yet!"  
"Whatever You Say, Love."  
"Ugh..Well, Im Going To Go Get Max-Bye!"

After Max Flashes To Mason With Alex, Alex Doesn't Notice Mason Slip A Folded Note To Max.  
Mason Whispers To Max: "Charm The Necklace To Make It Glow When Alex Puts It On Me."  
Another Voice Replied, Max's: "I Don't Know Why You Want Me To, But Ok, Dude."  
Mason's Voice Gave A Small Reply: "And, Don't Tell Your Sister. The Note Has The Spell I Asked T.J. To Get Me To Charm The Necklace."  
"Don't Worry, Dude. You Can Count On me!"

**~~After They Find The Necklace~~  
~Conversation Between Alex And Mason~**

Alex Takes A Deep Breath, And Whispers: "I Have To Know…" As She Puts The Necklace on Mason.

"It's Glowing! You Really Do Love Me Mason!"  
"I Do."  
"I'm So Sorry I Doubted You, Mason!"  
"It's Ok, Love. Just Never Leave Me Again."  
"I Won't, You'll Always Be My British Guy."

_A/N: Is That Really The Truth?  
Does Mason Really Love Alex Truly?  
Why Did He Have To Ask Justin To Cast A Spell On The Necklace?  
Please Review._


	2. Chapter 2: Alex Finds Out

**In Love With A Werewolf**

**Copyright 2014©**

**By: IIMackieII xo**

**Alex Falls For Mason, But When Juliet Is His e.x. Returns,Things Don't Go Well. Who Will Mason Pick? Alex Or Juliet? Who Does Mason Love ****Truly ****In His Heart? He's Too Nice Than To Break A Girl's Heart.**

_A/N: Please Review, Favorite, Or Follow! Thanks._

**~Chapter2: Alex Finds Out~  
~~Living Room~~**

"Oh. Hey Alex." Max Greets Alex As She Walks Into(Flashes Into) to Living Room.  
"Hey Max," Was Her Unusual Reply.

**~~Kitchen~~**

"Jerry, I Think Alex Did Something Or She Wants Something!" Theresa Whispers.  
"Why?" Came The Response.

"She Hasn't Called Justin Or Max An Egghead Yet, Or Insulted Any Of Us." Came A Worried Reply.  
"Maybe Today's The Wizard Progress Report Day." Jerry Said, Not Seeming To Care.  
"Jerry!" Theresa Whispered Loudly, "This isn't Alex. Something's Up. She Has Been In A Nice Zone For Too Long For Me Not To Worry!"  
"Don't Worry About Her, Do We Have More Pudding Cups?" Jerry Asked, more Concerned For Pudding Than Alex.  
"Jerry!"

**~~Living Room~~**

A Slip Of Paper With A Spell Slipped Out Of Max's Pocket.  
"Umm..Max?"  
"Yea?"  
"Is This Yours?" She Asked, Showing Him the Slip Of Paper.  
"Well, Technically It's Mason's."  
"Then Why Do You Have It?"  
"He Gave Me It , I Forgot What Was On There Though…"  
"You Don't Need To Remember, Let's Just Check The Paper." She Says As She Opens The Folded Sheet. Quickly Scanning The Paper…..

_I Can't Bear To break Alex's Heart,  
Make This Magic Necklace Glow With All Its Heart!_

"Max, Why Is There A Spell On Here?"  
"Ohh.. I Just Remembered!"  
"What?"  
"Mason Told Me To Cast That Spell On The True Love Necklace, And He Told me Not To Tell Alex….Ooops… I Already Told You, Didn't I?"  
"What?!" Alex Screams, "Why Would He Do That?"  
"I Don't Know…?"  
"If He Had To Cast A Spell On It, Err.. Have _**You**_ Cast A Spell On It…. That Means….He Does Love Juliet!" Alex Says As Her Voice Breaks. Alex Ran To Her Room And Slammed The Door, As She Heard A Knock A Few Minutes Later.

*Knock On Door*

"Love, Are You In There?"  
"I Hate You! Leave me Alone."  
"What's Wrong Love?"  
"You Know What's Wrong!"  
"I Honestly Don't Know, Love"  
"Why Did You Have Max Casts A Spell On The True Love Necklace?"Alex Pauses, "Oh..Wait. I Know, Because You Love Juliet!"  
"Alex..Please, Just let Me Explain."  
"There's Nothing To Explain, Mason"  
"Please, Just Give Me Five Minutes…."  
"Fine," She Says, Unlocking Her Door.  
"Five Minutes, Go."  
"The Only Reason I Needed To Was Because….."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: xD. Cliffhanger! **

**Thx, Plz Review, Favorite Or Follow!**

**~IIMackieII xo~  
**


	3. Ss

p style="text-align: center;"Haii Guys!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ss, This Chapter Isn't An /I Have Writers Block For This Story, So I'm Gonna Write Others And When I Finally Get An Idea I'll Post New /If After Summer Break And I Still Don't Have Ideas, I'll Notify On My Profile If This Story Is Up For Adoption./p  
p style="text-align: center;"~Macy/p 


End file.
